The Meet and Greet
by PrayerGirl
Summary: 3rd part after "Her Present". Mona's family comes to visit because she is near the due date. Will everything go as planed or will there be an expected complication with the birth! read and find out! PLEASE R&R!


**The Meet and Greet **

Judy stepped off the terminal and into the airport. "Do you see them?" She asked her husband, David, while looking around.

"No I don't." He told her looking around as well.

"Guys I seriously doubt that Mona Lisa and Raphael would meet us here seeing as how they are what they are." Hunter, her son said behind them.

She smiled at him. "Yes we know that." Hunter looked confused so she continued. "Mona Lisa told us that people named April and Casey Jones would come and pick us up."

"Are they humans or are they mu-" David covered their son's mouth before he could say any more. According to Mona Lisa she and the other mutants had to remain a secret. Her mother didn't need her daughter to tell her that, though.

"Yes they are, Hunter." David told him quickly. She shook her head and walked forward.

"Yuhoo! Over here!" Judy looked over to see a young women about Mona Lisa's age waving at her. The young women raced over to her dragging a young bulking man with her. She smiled at Judy and asked "Um are you Mr. and Mrs. Wright? Mona Lisa's family?"

"Um yes we are." Judy said a bit confused. "Are you April and Casey Jones?"

"Yep that's us!" She said happily. " My name is April and this is my husband Casey. . .as you already know." April told them with a smile. "Mona's been really excited and the guys can't wait to meet you."

"So you must be David." Casey said in a Brooklyn accent much like Raphael's. He held out his hand to her husband. "Raph told me you were a pretty cool guy."

"Thank you." David said shaking Casey's hand.

Casey nodded and April clapped her hands " You must be Hunter." Hunter nodded and April smiled. "Mona and Raph has told us a lot about you." Hunter looked at her "Nothing bad, don't worry." He shrugged and she turned her attention back towards Judy with a awkward smile. "Well let's be on our way, shall we?" Judy smiled comfortingly at her and nodded.

Once they were inside the Jones' car David turned to Casey and asked "Where exactly are we going?"

April and Casey shared an interesting look that Judy just couldn't place. "Well," Casey said looking to his wife for help.

"Maybe it's just better for us not to tell you just yet." April finished.

"MICHELANGELO!" Mona Lisa bellowed. The turtle in question ran away, terrified from the ever growing pregnant women. Unfortunately for him that ever growing pregnant women happened to have a mate who went by the name of Raphael. He happened to be standing in the orange turtle's way.

"Not so fast, Mikey." Raph said making him stop in his tracks.

"But Raph," Mikey pleaded "You don't understand! She'll. . .she'll-"

"Make you clean your room?" Raphael asked dryly.

"AAAAA!" Mike screamed "It's a fate worse than death!" SMACK! "OWWWWW!"

"Get in there, ya knuckle head!" Raph said to his brother. Mikey sulked to his room.

He looked at his treasured belongings and sighed "Good bye beloved mess."

Raphael sighed. Sometimes his brother really irked him. He looked over to his mate and saw her walking to the kitchen. He raced over to her "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I'm getting a drink." she told him.

"Mona go sit down, I'll get your drink." he said back, guiding her to the couch.

"But, Raph," she argued "I'm fine."

"Mona you're due any day now you really shouldn't be moving."

Mona Lisa sighed "Donatello would you please tell your brother I'm fine."

Donatello who was sitting in his chair in his lab said without looking up "Raph, she's fine." Mona opened her mouth to say something, but Donny cut her off. "But Raph's right. You shouldn't be moving around."

Mona Lisa sighed in defeat and sat down on the couch. After she was settled, Raphael ran over to the kitchen and got Mona the water that she had been deprived of earlier. She sat there smiling, watching the turtles do their own things. Mikey was in the kitchen making himself something (a pizza most likely) probably as a treat for having cleaned his room. Raphael was up stairs making sure the guest rooms were ready and didn't smell to funky. Leonardo was with Master Splinter meditating and Donatello was at his computer. Mikey then made his way over to her with a (what a surprise) pizza. "Want some?" he asked kindly. Mona smiled and nodded her head. It had been a while sense she had a piece. One day was just to long. Mike pulled off a slice and put it on a plate for her then handed it to her. "Enjoy!"

Mona Lisa took a bite and smiled again. "My complements to the chef." she told the happy turtle beside her scarffing down his third piece.

Michelangelo pulled a piece of cheese from his chin and smiled "You're welcome!"

Just then the door to the surface garage opened and Mona saw April and Her mother Judy emerge. "And well this is the lair." April was saying. "Guys we're here!" She called letting everyone know they had arrived.

"Mom! Dad! Hunter!" Mona called from the couch. She had tried to get up but failed when Mikey pushed her gently back down. Seemed everyone was against her.

"MONA LISA!" Her mother and father called. They raced over to her and bent over to hug her.

She noticed Hunter casually walk her way and once he got to the couch he smiled and said "Hey Mona Lisa."

She smiled too "Hey Hunter. Thanks for coming."

"Well you know I've never been to New York so I thought what the heck." He shrugged and plopped himself onto the couch next to her. He hugged her saying "You're welcome sis."

"Well this is a…lovely home." Her mother said looking around the lair.

"Thank you." Raphael said walking up to Judy and David then hugged Judy. "Good to see you guys again."

"Hello Raphael. It's good to be here. I finally get to meet your family." Judy said hugging Raph back.

"So how have you been seeping?" David asked Raph as he walked up to him and shook his hand.

Raph chuckled "Pretty good. You?"

"Same."

Michelangelo hopped up out of his seat and jumped in front of Judy. "My name's Mikey, nice to meet you!" He held out his hand to Judy who shook it slowly.

"It is nice to meet you too Mikey." Said Judy. "So you are one of Raphael's younger brothers?"

"Yep! But you know I hope Raph didn't cause to much trouble for you. We can barley stand him here."

"Oh no!" Judy said surprised Mikey would say that. "He was and is a perfect gentlemen."

"You sure we are talking about the same turtle here?" Mike asked confused.

"Enough Mikey. Try to act your age for once." Leo said walking out of the dojo with Master Splinter next to him. Donatello came up from behind them.

"Aww come on Leo, that's no fun." Mikey whined. Without another word Mike ran off to his room.

Master Splinter shook his head and placed his hands on top of his walking stick. "Hello and welcome to our home." Splinter said to Mona's family. "My name is Splinter and this is my son Leonardo and my son Donatello." Leonardo and Donatello both stepped forward and shook everyone's hands in turn.

After that was done David turned to Splinter and said "It is nice to finally make your acquaintance Mr. Splinter." He held out his hand once Splinter took it shook it.

"Dad you do know that, that is a giant rat, right?" Hunter said loudly. Mona upon hearing this rude comment smacked her brother upside the head so hard the force of the hit made him fall forward. "OWW! What heck Mona Lisa!"

"You just insulted my father-in-law and he may be a rat, but he has a heart of gold!" Mona snapped at him.

"I didn't mean to insult him, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming!" Hunter snapped back at her. He then turned around to face master Splinter and said "I'm sorry that I insulted you."

Splinter smiled and said "It is alright, I am a big rat after all." Hunter smiled knowing he was forgiven.

"Mr. Splinter, I do hope our daughter wasn't to much trouble." Judy said smiling at Mona and then looking towards Splinter.

"Oh no. She was a perfect lady. And please call me Splinter." Master Splinter added.

"That's good to know. I'm glad that she wasn't trouble, Splinter." Judy said with a smile.

"Mikey?" April called changing the subject "Where are my kids?"

Mikey then popped his head out of his room and in his hands was April's smallest, Ethan. "Well they _were_ sleeping, but Ethan woke them up." He then turned around and said "Ryan, Emma your mom and dad are here." After that the two twins raced out of Mikey's room and down the stairs to their mother.

Once there they hugged her vigorously "Mommy, mommy," Emma said happily "Uncle Mikey let us watch Dracula!"

All eyes turned towards the turtle approaching the group with a baby in hand. He looked at Emma and said under his breath "Traitor." April glared at him making him stutter and excuse "I covered their eyes on all the scary parts!"

"And where there any?" April demanded. What wasn't scary to Mikey might be terrifying to kids.

"Of course there were!" Mikey said surprised. I covered there eyes at every part they might find scary. Besides it was Emma idea! She wanted to watch it!"

So!" April yelled. "That doesn't mean you let her!" After that she sighed and took Ethan from him. "Thank you for babysitting them, but come on Mike, you know better."

Mikey lowered his head "Sorry."

Just then Emma and Ryan yelled "INTRUDERS! Proceed with plan A!" Emma called to Ryan. He nodded and immediately they rounded on Hunter and started kicking him and pulling at his already short hair. "Get out! Ryan yelled at him.

"EMMA, RYAN!" April yelled at them. Raph and Casey stepped in and pulled to two twins away from Hunter who was now on the floor holding his shin.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Casey demanded of his children.

"We're protecting the lair from intruders." Emma told him happily."

"Yeah!" Ryan added. "Emma and I came up with a plan to protect everyone if any strangers got into the lair!"

Mona walked up to them and smiled "Good job, but they aren't strangers." Emma and Ryan gave a confused face. "This is my family."

"Oh, sorry." Emma and Ryan answered with their heads down.

Mona smiled and patted their heads. "It's alright."

Hunter then stood up rubbing his shin and said "Yeah, it's okay. You guys were just protect your family. That's was pretty cool. You should teach me some of those moves." Emma and Ryan started laughing as they led Hunter to the training room.

"Well at least they're getting along." Judy said with a smile towards April. They all laughed then sat down onto the couch next to Mona. They talked for hours about everything. Mostly about the baby and what she and Raph were planning on doing for school and training. Her mother and father were worried the baby would jot have a proper education, but the Hamatos assured them that he would be just fine. After that debate was finished the Jones headed home. They all talked for a few more hours before Judy ushered her daughter to bed. Mona fell asleep quite quickly besides being completely awake.

Mona stood in the middle of a small lake looking out towards the shore where her husband stood watching her. He moved his mouth like he was saying something, but she couldn't make it out. Then he was pointing to something behind her and when she turned around she saw a huge wave coming strait towards her. In her shock and fear she stood still starring in fear as the wave engulfed her. As the water washed over she struggled to get to the top for air, but every time she tried she was forced under by the current. Suddenly she felt something grab her shoulders and shake her. She looked around and saw Raphael next to her swimming. "Wake up Mona!" he said.

'_Wake up?_' she thought. '_I'm already_-' suddenly she felt a knife thrust into her stomach and her eyes shot open. "AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" she screamed in pain. She sat up and grabbed her stomach. She looked down, but there was no knife and she was not in the water, but in her bed with Raphael. She turned her head around the dark room looking for him until she saw a flicker of light moving quickly towards her.

"MONA LISA!" Her mother yelled coming towards her. Once Judy entered the room with the light the small bedroom was lit up and Mona could see everything. Her mother was at the side of the bed looking at her while Raphael was walking towards her. "Mona what happened?"

Her mother demanded, but before Mona could answer she heard Raph say "She wet the bed."

Mona finally looked down at where she was sitting and the bed was indeed soaked, but Mona hasn't wet the bed since she was a child. She looked at her mother with confused eyes as she saw realization form on her mother's face. Judy stood, turned to Raph and said "Be very careful, but bring her downstairs." she then stepped out of Mona's room and called down to Mona Lisa's father "David get up here!" immediately Mona heard he sound of running feet on metal up the stairs and into her room.

"What?" David asked out of breath and confused. "What is it?"

"Help Raphael take Mona Lisa downstairs." Judy told him calmly. Without another word he moved over to Mona and he and Raph lifted her off the bed and carried her down the stairs. Mona Lisa was to preoccupied to notice her mother rushing up and down the stairs waking everyone up.

Once Raph and her father put her down Mona felt that sharp knife stab her this time it was worse and strait through the back "AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" she screamed crunching forward trying to stop it some how. Once it was over she threw her head back and breathed hard. Finally it hit her. Finally the daze had left her. She was in labor. The baby was finally coming.


End file.
